


Thunder

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [20]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: 2020 Sam and Jack Ship Day!! Prompt: Thunder
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Thunder

Jack turned the radio on as he got breakfast ready. The team was splayed out in his living room after the long night of movies, food, and beer. Sam was in his guest room sleeping. He had the volume up enough that he could hear it and hoped not to wake anyone up until at least the coffee was done brewing.

The infamous guitar strumming of AC/DC came on. His fingers strummed along as he played air guitar. Then his fingers tapped the counter top. His hips then gyrated left then right to the words when he heard “Thunder!” One of his favorite songs by an incredible group. 

He was old enough to have lived through the changes in lead singer from Bon Scott to Brian Johnson. Most people didn’t know there was a change in lead singer. Jack knew _Thunderstruck_ was from 1990, so that meant Brian Johnson was singing. Bon Scott had died in 1980 due to acute alcohol poisoning. He had actually aspirated his own vomit in his car. Not a good thought right before breakfast.

Jack was still moving his hips to the music when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to find Sam staring at him with a huge smile on her face. She was so beautiful, especially first thing in the morning. Not that she'd stayed over a lot. But he sees her in the field, too. How he wished he could just go scoop her up in his arms and kiss her. He loved her. But neither one of them could do anything about it right now. Her blue eyes were piercing him right how.

“You’ve been, uh, thunderstruck, sir,” she said, trying to hold back the laughter. 

“Yes I have, Major. You have no idea…” he said, and offered her a cup of coffee.


End file.
